Leave
by Blanxe-01
Summary: The pain of someone’s departure, the feelings hidden behind the indifference… Is this the end of a relationship? .::1x2::.
1. 1: Heero Yuy

**Written by Blanxe**

**Pairing: **1x2

**Genre**: Yaoi, Angst and something else I'm not really sure of…

_Italics__ are used to show the characters memories._

* * *

**Leave**

Heero Yuy

* * *

I was expecting this to happen. I was certain that nothing I could have said or done would have made him change his mind, therefore… I waited.

Seated on the little stairs right by the entrance to our house, observing everything and yet nothing at all, I noticed perfectly the night, the dark sky filled with stars whose beauty contrasted with the feeling that consumed me inside.

I listened to the sounds coming from the house – the steps, the opening and closing of closets – and I barely understood how I still could breathe... I had no idea if I was actually breathing. It felt like there was something stuck in my throat, my mouth was dry, however, despite the feelings… I waited.

Maybe I was waiting for a miracle even though I was sure it wouldn't happen; maybe I was expecting a sudden change of attitude by the person who was destroying me that night, as if I was nothing.

I'm not perfect. I never thought I was, but maybe I had idealized him like that: perfect. At first he was, indeed, and I'm not saying I stopped admiring him, recognizing his strength, his beauty and his perseverance. It didn't happen, not even with the current events. In spite of our arguments, our fights, our crying and nightmares, I worshipped him… I loved him more than anything else, and therefore... I waited.

I suffered.

Fighting my own rage and non-conformity, I picked up all the pieces I could of every memory I had of what I lived by his side. Since our first and chaotic meeting until the most recent argument that had placed me exactly where I am now. The memories didn't help calm me down at all, quite the opposite, they only made me see how wrong all of that seemed to be. How had hope been lost? When did I cease being as important to him as he was to me?

Memories answered well to that questioning. I took too long to notice that, while all seemed right to me, around me things fell a little bit apart every single day. He departed and searched elsewhere for the support I believed I gave him and thought it was more than enough. For seeing him as my strength pillar, the one I could lean on and be sure that any difficulty that might appear wouldn't be able to destroy me, I thought he felt the same, without knowing how deluded I was.

"_What are __you__ going to do now, Heero?"_

"_I don't know." _

"_I'll stay right here on Earth. __Settle down, maybe even accept Fei's offer and work for the Preventers._

"_Hn__."_

"_Well… __what about you?__ Why don't you come with me and __give it a __try?"_

"_Try doing the same thing?"_

"_Y__eah! We're pretty good teamed up and we can make a life out of fighting terrorists and solving special cases!"_

"_Hn__. __You might be right."_

"_You'll see, we'll do fine."_

He was right, like most of the times he bet on something optimistically. We put ourselves at the Organization's disposal and not long after, we were high ranked as special agents. We started sharing a small apartment, the partnership on missions and it didn't take long for we to share the bed too. Initially, it was just sex for me, but he seduced me in such a way that the feelings came up and I caught myself completely enraptured by him, without any questionings or regrets.

I was sure he felt the same, or at least that was what he showed me every single day with his kind words, his affection and surrender when we made love... It was impossible not to see his feelings showing in the way his eyes glimmered, in his open and happy smile, in the melodic sound of his laugh with no restrictions…

I missed it all… and missed it so much…

Even though it didn't happen like that, I felt like all happiness had vanished in the blink of an eye and I would never adjust with the drastic changes and the stupid loss of what I had managed and was so valuable to me… I didn't want to lose him, and no matter how certain it seemed, I couldn't accept it.

I took a deep breath, still searching for an explanation, a way to revert the damage caused. There was no way to erase the passing of years nor the flaws that I, in all my innocence, missed without realize. I swear I still don't fully understand what I did so wrong to lead me to this situation... the one whom I loved so much but barely knew anymore.

"_Do you want me to give you a reason, Yui?! I'll give you one, I can't stand you any longer!"_

"_And you aren't the person I thought you were."_

"_Great, this makes thing__s__ easier!"_

"_What do you think you're doing?"_

"_I'm doing what I should have done a long time ago. I'm leaving this hellhole!"_

"_Is that how you solve your problems __now__?"_

"_If you think of yourself as a problem already, I don't even __need__ to answer."_

"_If it'll make you happy, Duo, do as you wish."_

"_You can bet it'll make me happy! Not having to look at your face any longer will sure be a relief!"_

A relief, he said. Not seeing me any longer would be a relief... But what about me? My feelings, my suffering, my grief for being left by my reason to be here… My life. The words said by those lips I loved to kiss were pronounced with all the resentment and hate possible, and in my chest, my heart ached every time I mentally went through that argument again, while searching for an explanation... Unfortunately, I had to think to avoid going mad, keeping my mind busy and, even if it hurt, I had to find a logic for what drove us to that point.

I'm not saying there wasn't anything wrong with our relationship, and it would be giddiness if I ignored his new friendships, as it would be ridiculous not to confess that it bothered me. Neurotic, jealous, foolish… I was called by all these names by him, and more recently, he even called me a madman. But my opinion didn't change: he was different, and I couldn't adapt to that. And this made me think that maybe the fault of our departure was only mine, indeed.

Maybe I had taken his affection for granted. Maybe I had pressured him and demanded too much of him.

And maybe he just got tired of me…

Any other painful thought I could have inflicted to myself was interrupted by the increase of the anguish in my chest when I heard the door behind me open and the steps on the floor seemed to hesitate for a moment.

The summer breeze appeared to have turned terribly cold and the silence filling the space between us said more than one thousand words could have, and I wanted to believe it wasn't as easy to him as I thought, but the steps went on and, even without moving or diverting the direction of my vision, I noticed when he passed by my side, going downstairs and heading straight to the car.

"Is this how everything will end?" My voice was surprisingly firm, but left my lips without my authorization. My feelings spoke louder than my reason or my pride.

I noticed him stop halfway in front of the house, and finally looked at his back, because he didn't even turn to answer me.

"There is no 'everything' and you know it."

The way he managed to simple discard feelings, especially mine, was appalling. Why had he changed so much? Where was the person I had fallen in love with? Why couldn't I deal with that pain well enough to hold back the tears that silently rolled down my cheeks?

"Funny thing, that… I could swear there was." I said ironically, showing how bitter I was.

"You were wrong." He answered matter-of-factly, resuming his walking to the car.

Without even look in my way, he got in the car, throwing a backpack and a bag full of what I suppose to be clothes and a few belongings he valued.

"I love you anyway, Duo…" I muttered, knowing he couldn't hear me… He knew what I felt, anyways.

And I was sure of his feelings…

The car departed and I didn't even try to watch his leave; I was too busy trying to stop the sobs that tried to escape my throat and make me break down right there in front of our house… My house.

I frowned, and certain that all my pain couldn't be contained, I cried…

For him…

For me…

Maybe, for both of us…

-

**To be continued…**

* * *


	2. 2: Heero Yuy

**Written by Blanxe**

**Pairing: **1x2

**Beta:** Kittey Rin

I would like to thank **Niu**, **JennyD** , **loopyfanficer**, **Nananah**, **roninlvr** and **Harumi** for the reviews and to **JennyD**: it will continue to be 1x2, you don't have to worry about Heero moving on with his life.

* * *

**Leave**

Heero Yuy

* * *

-

Maybe waking up in the morning without him by my side wasn't so hard like to see my reflection in the mirror. It was the most pure vision of defeat. I repeated mentally that the one who was there wasn't Heero Yuy. That nineteen-year-old young man, with more than disheveled hair, rimmed eyes, depressed stature and with a beard starting to grow, wasn't the proud, lethal, ex-rebel, and Wing's pilot. Ironically, _Death_ took with him all the life of this body. My God of Death had abandoned me without remorse, leaving behind that empty carcass.

What would the Perfect Soldier do without the Shinigami by his side?

I didn't know how to answer yet…didn't know what to do, even after a night with almost no sleep, lost between thoughts and nightmares, searching for the reason of why everything had gone so wrong.

I was being paranoid, I admit, but not knowing of _why_ was driving me crazy. Unfortunately, there were responsibilities to be attended, indifferently of me feeling like trash emotionally or not. I still prioritized my job and. Even in that moment, I would not let my personal life interfere in this.

So I intended – after all, getting this successfully accomplished could've been easy a few years ago, but now… It was a difficult mission.

Anyways, I got ready and recomposed myself as much as I could, dressing in the Preventers' uniform, even if I was far from feeling well. When I arrived in the organization's building, practically at the same time as ever, I was preparing myself to confront my partner. I thought it would be very hard, but the situation proved to be completely the opposite and even worse.

I opened the door and scanned the office, noticing his absence and the disappearance of items that usually were at his desk. An alarm settled in my chest at the same time that one of the secretaries came to warn me.

"The Commander asked for you to attend at her office immediately." The young red-haired lady paused and, still observing the room and the emptiness that emanated from it, I heard her question, "Are you alright, agent Yuy?"

I didn't know if she asked that because she was concerned with my inertia or because she noticed the deplorable desolation in my semblance. It didn't matter to me. I just turned around and left the office, going straight talk to the Commander.

At each step on the way, I imposed upon myself a tenacious mental denial. I refused to accept my logical reasoning that assured me that Duo, not satisfied in only breaking our relationship, had backstabbed me. Not content in destroying me within, he wanted to erase any consolation that I could falsely find in working daily by his side.

And I couldn't hate him.

I knocked on the door of the Commander's office and, when I heard her authorization, I entered. I saw on her always unshakeable and serious face a hint of surprise, and maybe even concern, at the moment she laid her eyes on me. It was, perhaps, the same reaction the secretary had when she saw me, but more restrained.

Who knew if I was even worse than I had thought, due the fact that, before anything else, the Commander asked me, "Are you alright, agent Yuy?"

I avoided answering the question, expecting her to understand that I wasn't willing to expose my problems. "Did you call me, ma'am?"

She clearly seemed to understand when the usual impassibility returned to the fine traces of her face.

"I did, indeed. It's about agent Maxwell." While she spoke, I held my breath. "He asked me a change of sector and, consequently, the dissolution of the partnership he kept with you. I didn't understand at the beginning, since you two formed the best pair we had at the organization, but I allowed his request and relocated him to work with Merquise."

Merquise...

The last name of Relena's brother echoed in my head repeatedly, bringing an odd, bitter taste to my mouth like the memories that reappeared in my brain.

A formal ball was offered for the vice-minister, which we, the pilots, were invited to with honors. Although neither Duo nor I were happy with the idea, we followed our friends, avoiding affront and embarrassment for the others.

I remembered very well the soft music that resounded through the full ballroom, the unique casualness of Duo with his friends, moments that I recalled seeing him happy- _truly_ happy.

One of Relena's advisors approached me, wanting me to take her to dance for what was supposed to be a little game for the media, where the hero danced with the ex-queen. I was ready to refuse immediately. After all, I wasn't there to please anyone, nor spread fake rumors, but Wufei interceded, believing that a negative answer could be a bad thing for the Preventers' image, and Duo incited me, saying that it was only a dance.

And I went, even annoyed. While I danced with the young woman, politely guiding her through the dance floor in soft steps, I could affirm that the attention of the people who weren't dancing was kept, among comments, totally on us. And when my sight diverted from her, glancing towards Duo talking with Merquise, I didn't like the feeling that invaded me, mostly because Duo seemed to have lost some of his smile's shine and appeared to be a little restrained.

I wanted to know what they talked about that night. I was never told, not even when the dance came to an end and I went straight to Duo ask to what Zechs wanted.

'_Only to say __hi,'_ Duo said to me.

And maybe, if I wasn't so wary, I could have believed.

Reflecting about it made me think that I should have being more stubborn, anti-social, have just been myself and refused to dispose of one tranquil night spent with my boyfriend in favor of not upsetting the others. But I hadn't and, because of my choice, I regret it very much.

"Agent Yuy? Are you listening to me?"

The Commander's voice brought me back to the reality, and even I was astonished with my lack of attention. It wasn't normal for my mind to wander like this, but thinking about it, nothing was going quite normal for me.

"I'm sorry, Commander." I apologized, easing my frown. "Can you repeat?"

She analyzed me for an instant, until she spoke. "Like I was saying, agent Maxwell, from now on, is agent Merquise's partner. It leaves an empty place for someone to be your partner."

Simple. She was suggesting I replace the irreplaceable. I didn't want anyone by my side, sharing the space that was his, didn't want another person helping me with the strategies of the action plans and, definitely, didn't want to give to another agent the trust I have only in Duo.

"I prefer to work alone."

Seated at her desk, the Commander adjusted her thin, hooped glasses and looked at me in a critical way. "It's not a matter of option, agent Yuy. From now on, agent Winner will be your partner."

Winner? I didn't want Quatre as a partner. He was a great strategist, without doubt, also an ex-gundam pilot, and, above all, a friend. But he wasn't Duo. Compared to the American, he was slow and lacked dynamics. How could I work with a partner like that?

Unfortunately, it wasn't for me to judge and decide this.

"Anything else, Commander?" I asked, wanting nothing more than get out of there and to sink into my work.

"Yes." I stayed where I was to listen to her. "I hope your personal problems with agent Maxwell don't interfere with your performance in the Preventers."

I just nodded in agreement and left the office. I was a little offended by the Commander's last words. Not for her nonchalance, demanding my professionalism, but for raising doubts about my conduct. I never mixed up personal with professional life, but also, till then, I had never stayed without Duo. I wanted to believe that things wouldn't change or affect me, but the truth was, I couldn't control my reactions when it came to him.

Maybe Une wasn't wrong at all in alerting me.

I returned quickly to my office, ready to forget about everything and work. Maybe even ignore Quatre when he begins to move his belongings to take Duo's place in the office. I didn't want to face the Sandrock's ex-pilot's glance, that kind of pity and his fuss to know what had happened…

I wasn't prepared, that was the truth.

Dealing with my feelings wasn't easy yet. Duo transformed me in a better person, more human, but didn't teach me how to deal with the loss… this kind of loss in particular.

I thanked the fact that Quatre came to make the office's transfer in the end of the afternoon, probably arranging everything before switching at once. He entered bringing in his hands a cardboard box that obviously contained his belongings.

I glanced briefly at him from where I was typing on my computer, certifying for myself of the dismay showing in his face while he looked at me. It was obvious that my appearance was terrible, and he was finding this entire situation strange.

"Good afternoon, Heero," he greeted politely. I already knew that it was just the beginning of what was coming.

"Hn."

I kept my attention on the computer, while Quatre walked to the desk on the other side of the office, putting his box above it. I felt that squeeze in my chest return with more power, making difficult not to glance in that direction.

The empty desk being occupied by Quatre gave me a sensation of total desolation, which, unfortunately, must have been reflected in my eyes, because the worried blond asked me with a controlled voice, "Are you alright, Heero?"

I reassumed my attitude immediately, wanting to dodge his inquiry and all that burden of pity and consolation he was willing to offer.

"Working."

I heard an exasperated sigh that indicated that I wasn't going to escape easily from that situation.

"What happened between you and Duo?"

I still tried to change the conversation's focus. "If you are unsatisfied in working with me, you can complain with the Commander."

"There's no use in trying to change the subject like that, Heero." Quatre replied, approaching me. "Une said that Duo asked to change the partnership. What did you do to make him so angry?"

Make Duo angry? What did I do? Why did he think it was all my fault? Why was I always guilty for anything that happened between us? And who I wanted to fool, when even I was thinking like that?

It was easier to believe in this, for them and also for me. Unfortunately, assuming that burden didn't ease the pain.

"Maybe it's not of your concern, my personal life with Duo."

"It is when you decide to pretend to be unaffected."

I stopped typing and mentally counted 'til ten. I didn't want to talk about that – or about any other subject, so to speak. I didn't want to say anything, didn't want to expose the reality because it hurt too much and, in the end, Quatre could have the answers he wanted with Duo, his best friend, since the guilt was mine. It would spare me from that suffering.

"If your concern is about him, it's not my place to answer your questions."

I stood without looking at Quatre's face, which I imagined to be astonished due to the lack of an immediate reply, but before I could leave the office, he still tried to hinder me.

"Heero, wait! It's not like that..."

It was not like that, but in such a small amount of time sharing that office with him, I was already needing space, air to breathe, because I was feeling suffocated. I left repentantly, turning so blindly to the corridor that I ran into someone briskly. And even if in all the time I've worked at the organization I have never thought this, but in that moment I wished I had skipped work and just stayed in my bed.

"Are you in a hurry, Yuy?" Wufei asked, massaging the shoulder that was stricken by the scramble, but soon after he frowned and looked directly at me. "Are you alright?"

I grunted, truly frustrated, pushing at the Chinese man to get him out of my way and walking through the corridors in fast and heavy steps.

"Yuy!"

"Heero, wait!"

I didn't turn to answer or even slowed my steps. I didn't need to do that to be sure that Quatre and Wufei were following me. I blocked their voices from my head, fisting my hands harder at each step I walked and I only realized that I was leaving the Preventers' building when a strong and sudden hold in my arm stopped me and I saw myself on the parking lot's entrance, with Trowa looking at me in his always bland way.

"Are you alright?"

I noticed that at the end of the stairs, Quatre and Wufei arrived and stopped, waiting for any reaction that could come from me or Trowa, because he was the one who managed to intervene in my way, not letting me go.

A stupid reaction, but I felt like screaming out loud and, even if I couldn't express myself like that, I allowed the restrained words to be vocalized in a hiss. "If _anybody_ ask me again if I'm alright, I won't be responsible for my actions." I swung my gaze around to each one of them, showing that I was serious as I pulled away from Trowa, turning to leave that place.

"But Heero," Quatre's voice called to me, "what's wrong?"

'_Everything!_' I wanted to scream, but I didn't. Stopping some steps ahead, with my voice on the threshold of revealing my weakness, I replied, "Take care of your lives and leave me alone."

I got into my car and left, without knowing where I was going, leaving behind my three astonished friends. Only after a long time I realized that I was doing exactly what Une alerted me to: I was beginning to allow my personal problems with Duo to affect my work stability.

How much I drove, how long I wandered just revolving my feelings – punishing myself like an idiot again – I don't know. I was lost in any and every meaning of this word.

I could just think about Duo...

My car's fuel ran out when it was almost eleven p.m. I couldn't blame the vehicle, but I swore anyway, leaving it near the side walk and looking to the streets around me, searching for a gas station nearby. I definitely didn't know where I was, for sure, far away from where I should be: home.

In truth, remembering this took away any uplift I could have. There was nothing for me in that house, because I had no one to return to.

Leaning on my car, I thought about calling some hauling service, or just call a cab, but I didn't want to return just yet. So, I locked the car and walked some blocks through the night, illuminated by artificial lights, until I found a bar and entered.

Anyone could think that becoming drunk would be a solution to forget a great heartbreak for a while, but not me. I sat at the bar's counter and asked for a shot of vodka, which I observed for a long while without even touching it.

And who I wanted to fool? I don't drink.

"Will you be watching the glass for much longer?" the voice, which belonged to someone who had already sat on the seat by my side, asked me in an amused tone.

If I was drunk, I could have mistook the voice's tone with Duo's, whomever kept so much humor while speaking, but that was an intonation I hadn't heard him use in a very long time. I remembered well how he had been and how much he had changed. His voice nowadays could fake the humor that had made him so fascinating, but I, who lived by his side twenty-four hours a day, knew that his tone became too sarcastic and acidic.

I slid the glass by the counter, pushing it in the direction of the person who broached me, a mute invitation for him to enjoy it, if he wanted. I heard his laughter and soon after he said, "If you buy me another one, we can make a party."

This time I frowned and finally looked to the person by my side. He was smiling in an inviting way and, observing his clothes, I had to curse my luck. I knew very well what was the meaning of that _party_ he had invited me to, but doubting my humor and lack of receptivity, some minutes after buying him another drink, I found myself in a dark alley near the bar, thrusting into his body like there was no tomorrow.

Even though I was horny, even though the climax was near, it was like I wasn't there. My movements were mechanical, the sensations were nothing exceptional nor special. They were pure and simple reactions that I knew only existed because I was thinking about _him._

It was Duo who I wanted to be with.

I wanted to be touching him, feeling his body, coming inside of him. And that other guy who I was fucking in that alley wasn't Duo.

When everything was over, the guy seemed satisfied, while I, despite being breathless, felt the weight grow triply inside of me. The liberation of having sex with someone other than the only person who I had shared any kind of intimacy hadn't happened; quite the opposite, that just showed me with more clarity how much I was attached to him.

The guy left his telephone number on a card and, after setting himself in order, he got back to the bar, maybe in search for someone else to pay for more shots. And me… I stayed where I was, leaning on the wall, wanting just to close my eyes and wake up to see that everything was just a nightmare.

But when I opened them, I still was there, in that alley, under the cold air of the night. Alone.

In an involuntary reaction, I searched for my cell phone in my jacket's pocket, almost pressing the shortcut, which would call directly to Duo's, but I stopped myself before I surrendered to that weakness. I breathed deeply, trying to summon enough strength to stop that burning in my eyes.

I needed to have Duo back. I wanted things like they were before.

I dried the tears with my arm, even though they stubbornly insisted to fall.

-

**To be continued…**


	3. 3: Trowa Barton

**Written by Blanxe**

**Beta Reader: Jayden und Verwelkt**

**Pairing: **1x2

_Italics are used to show the characters memories._

* * *

**Leave**

Trowa Barton

* * *

-

I had been observing, even if none of them noticed it. While one smiled, the other retracted himself even more, and how everything ended up like that, none of us could tell.

It was hard to imagine Duo and Heero apart, almost unreal. Even with all the fights and disagreements that had later become constant, it wasn't easy to accept the idea that they had broken up; that wasn't the point, though.

They had a kind of unbreakable feeling, one that survived the wars. They had opposite personalities and very different ways of thinking; they completed each other this way and Duo always had a passion and veneration toward Heero, which he was never ashamed to demonstrate. It could be seen explicitly in his eyes. And telling me it had simply and so suddenly died didn't make any sense in my mind.

Nothing was making much sense yet. No one knew the reason for them to break up, or who was guilty of the relationship ending. Heero was being difficult, avoiding any conversation that lead to the broken relationship with his lover, and this I already expected. It wasn't like the Japanese man didn't know how to deal with his own feelings, like Quatre used to say; I was seeing from a different perspective where I believed that he knew himself and wanted to deal with his own conflicts alone - Heero didn't like to share his problems with anyone else. He was an independent adult in his 19 years, but consciously or not, he had become dependent on Duo's love. And it was clearly destroying him.

Duo, in particular, hadn't changed at all - at least, not apparently. And it was what I found strange. If Heero was unconsciously dependent on Duo, Duo wasn't far from that either, with the difference in that he never tried to hide this condition. My violet eyed friend now seemed indifferent to the end of their relationship, like it hadn't meant anything; he ignored Heero's suffering as if it didn't bothered him at all. Maybe it could be considered normal in the eyes of someone who didn't know them very well, but not for me. And I had risked to say that whatever the reason was, it involved, without any doubt, one of Zechs Merquise.

It was clear for anyone who wanted to see that Duo had now some sort of link with Relena Peacecraft's brother. They started to talk a lot, to go out together with other people and, later, it was instigating Heero's jealousy to high levels, to the point that one day Wufei and I had to hold him before he could assault our ex-enemy during work. It was redundant to say that it created a clear discomfort in their mood and if I went beyond that, I would say that it was crucial to the end that came, as far as I could deduct, on that same day's night.

There were a lot of speculations: Wufei believed that Duo had let himself get involved with Merquise and was having a kind of sordid affair that dishonored what he had with Heero; Quatre thought that the Japanese man was guilty for not giving enough value and trust to what Duo felt for him and probably ended the relationship, tired of the intolerance and of Heero's reserved personality. I, on the other hand, sustained that there was more behind Duo's attitude and Heero wasn't totally guilty for that.

Quatre was supposed to invite Duo to go out and talk about what happened, certain that his best friend would elucidate part of that mystery for him. I wasn't that sure, after all, there were always two sides of the same story and we didn't know the part that corresponded to Heero. And this one I wanted to find out any way I could, wanted it even more for the Perfect Soldier's well being.

It seemed that I wasn't the only one thinking like this. At the end of this afternoon, I wanted to approach Heero and so I went to his office. When I got there, I caught the end of a not very friendly conversation he was having on the phone. When I entered the office, Quatre was turning off his computer so he could go home too, but he was doing everything slowly, making me soon realize that his intention was to hear that conversation till the end.

"I already told you I'm not interested," Heero's voice told the person to whom he was talking to, as he seemed to be fighting to not lose his patience or simply to not hang up the telephone once for all.

The person seemed to be very determined and, as I approached Quatre's desk, I heard Heero's reply.

"It isn't going to change anything at all." There was a pause and I noticed that Quatre had given up trying to pretend he was not interested in the conversation and was staring at Heero expectantly. "Don't call me anymore."

The phone was put back on its base, Heero glared at us and, without saying anything, he got up, picked up his things and left. I wanted to go after him, but before I could do anything, Quatre said, "He's on his heels today, Trowa. It's best to not provoke him."

I looked at him and decided to ask him a simple question, even though it wasn't a habit of mine to search for answers through someone else. Even if it was Quatre.

"Do you know who was on the phone?"

Quatre nodded and got up from his chair, picked up his briefcase and indicated that we should talk while we were leaving the office.

"The Vice-Minister," he told me and when he sighed, I knew he would give more explanations than I asked for. "She's being calling him every day, ever since I was transferred to work with him, at least, as far as I know. She could've been calling for longer than that."

I was silent, digesting that information. _Relena Peacecraft constantly calling Heero __just__ when Heero and Duo had broken up_. It was really weird, or not, depending on the point of view. After all, there was a lot of speculation about that woman's interest in her alleged friendship with Heero.

"Do you think they had an affair and Duo discovered something?" Quatre asked as we stopped in front of the elevator, wanting to know my opinion.

The media created a lot of inappropriate things and it was hard to believe that Quatre was letting himself be deluded in such sensationalism. We knew Heero's nature - at least _I_ was sure of what it was like - but Quatre could be a little impartial when it came to defend his best friend.

"No," was my answer as we entered the elevator. I thought those calls were really weird and something came to my mind… If Relena was searching for Heero in such an incessant way, it could only mean two things: she was trying to seize the moment and take Duo's place, or there was something important happening that she was trying to warn Heero of, but he was repelling her because he was too immersed in his own pain. "Are you going out with Duo today?"

"Yes," Quatre confirmed. "I said I'd meet him. I'll see if I can get him to tell me what happened."

"Don't jump to conclusions. I've known him long enough to know Duo was never a Saint or an example to be followed." I spoke with every intention to show him how unfair he was being.

"You always sympathized more with Heero. That's why you are defending him."

"That's not true," I replied immediately. "I think it's the other way around." We left the elevator. "I'm going to try and talk to Heero. I'll talk more later."

I didn't even need to be sure that Heero had already left the building – he was good at disappearing faster and faster from work, but it didn't make me give up on my intention. With luck, I would find him at his house since going directly home from work was a ritual he followed throughout years. However, that was when he wasn't dragged away by Duo so they could do some other thing together. That was my logical deduction, but not exactly the correct one.

When I arrived in Heero's neighborhood, I stopped the car near the sidewalk and wondered, for the first time, how it felt to live in a place that sheltered his life with Duo, and had to now live without him. I tried to put myself in his place. If I were ever left by Quatre… and I didn't know if I would have the same strength as Heero to remain in the place we lived together. I believed that it would be a never ending torture and that I would try as fast as I could to get away from everything.

But we had different ways to react to things.

I got out of the car and walked to the house's entryway, noticing the uncommon silence. Normally, when anyone approached the door, they could hear the noise of Duo's laugh or of his noisy songs, but now only silence remained. Not even I enjoyed the emptiness that house brought.

I rang the bell – I heard it resound throughout the house – and nothing happened during minutes I waited. It appeared everything I did was done in vain again. It wasn't Heero's style to be at home and not open the door, even if it was just to look at my face and tell me to leave. So, the only thing I could be sure of was that he hadn't come back yet. That was uncommon too.

I turned around and looked at my car, thinking about what to do. I didn't come all the way to his house only to face the door and go back. It wouldn't be right, especially since I had already hesitated too much in having a conversation with Heero. Because of that, I climbed down some of the steps and sat there; I had decided to wait.

And it was a long wait, because the end of the afternoon became evening and the hours passed by, letting me think about lots of other things, including how Quatre's conversation with Duo was going, if he had more luck than me, and if he was already at home. Given the late hour, I was thinking about going home and coming back early in the morning so I could pick Heero up, but in opposition to that will, he arrived at nearly eleven p.m., parked his car in front of the garage and frowned deeply when he saw me.

Patience was my strength and I would have to use it that night, but things happened a bit different from what I was imagining.

He approached, grabbing the house key as well as his briefcase, and stared at me indifferently, finally asking, "What are you doing here?"

I think even he realized it was a stupid question, but I answered it nonetheless.

"I wanted to talk."

"I have nothing to talk about," he affirmed, passing me by and instead went directly to the door. I was going to reply as I watched him open the door with his key when he asked, "You're hungry"

"How did you know?"

"I guessed," he said, turning his head and looking at me from head to toe. "You're still in uniform."

He was right, but it didn't mean very much – anyway, that was my excuse to get invited to his house and possibly have the conversation I wanted to have.

"I was waiting for you to arrive," I explained and the rest he could guess by himself.

He opened the door and entered, holding it open in a mute invitation for me to go inside and, without hesitation, I accepted. Sure, Heero was not stupid to invite me over to eat something and think I would avoid the conversation that brought me here. I knew, better than anyone else, that he was finally able to at least try to talk about the situation, even if he would never admit it out loud.

He turned the lights on while we walked to the kitchen in silence. The house, as I could see, was organized and it could be preoccupying or not. Heero was an organized person, Duo not so much or almost not at all. That cleanliness could meant that Heero had been taking care of the house, or that he simply hadn't touched it since Duo left. There were no dishes to wash - or dirty - in the kitchen. Heero could have been eating out or just washing his own dishes, but he could simply not have been eating at all. Judging by his weakened state, I think the last option was closest to the truth.

"Pizza?" he asked as he put his briefcase on a chair and, after that, opened the freezer.

"Fine with me," I answered, sitting at the kitchen table, and watched him put the snack in the microwave oven; he picked up a pan with water and put it on the stove so it could boil.

It was weird, but we stayed like that for a little while. He leaned against the sink and crossed his arms, looking at nothing at all, and I was asking myself what he could be thinking, sure it was about Duo Maxwell. He wouldn't start talking, at least not without a reason, so I tried to initiate what would probably be the most difficult conversation of his life.

"What happened?"

He glared at me and frowned softly; there was a debate in his eyes about what he would tell me – or wouldn't tell me.

"Everyone already knows what happened," he finally answered, but didn't clarify what I wanted to know.

"Besides the fact that you and Duo broke up, I don't know a thing."

"There's nothing more to know then." He wanted to end the conversation, but I wouldn't allow that.

"Heero, I know you have the right to not want to talk about it, but have you seen yourself in the mirror lately?" He didn't react and was still staring at me. "It's killing you."

"I already told you, Trowa." He insisted, with a serious look in his eyes. "There's nothing more to tell you."

Heero was trying to convince me of something that not even he himself believed. I noticed it because of the way he was trying to keep that cold façade of his. What I thought was not even he himself knew what had gone wrong in their relationship for Duo to take such a drastic attitude.

"He simply left?" I wanted to know, hoping that maybe he could elucidate something more.

"Simple like that," he said, his voice huskier and lower than normal.

The reason why he was controlling himself came to my mind and I said it without remorse, even if deep inside I knew I would be hurting my friend's pride. After all, it wasn't easy to hear from someone else's mouth about the suspect of being cheated on and left alone by the person he loved the most.

"Zechs?"

I saw him flinch at the sound of that name, but judging by the way his semblance hardened, it could only mean pure hatred for that person who supposedly took his happiness away.

"I can't see any other reason," he confessed.

What I couldn't understand was why Heero was so apathetic about the entire situation – he simply gave up and retracted himself in his suffering.

"You used to be more perseverant," I commented, seeing him look in the microwave's direction.

"I changed," he answered while he took out the pizza's tray and brought it to the table, also serving me a plate and some cutlery.

"Maybe it's time to go back and undo this change," I advised him as he put a bottle of beer in front of me, probably something forgotten by Duo at the refrigerator, since Heero didn't drink.

"Changes are unnecessary when there's nothing left to fight for," I heard him murmur and almost didn't recognize the weight of his pain in such a simple sentence. He loved Duo with such intensity and his closed up personality didn't allow him to express it like any other person would.

"Maybe there is and you haven't realized it, or maybe that's why you're like this now." I tried to make him see that not everything was lost, something totally uncommon of me to do, but I couldn't avoid doing it when I saw how much motivation he was lacking.

He moved away, going directly to the pan where the water was already boiling, and opened the cabinet, searching for a package of ramen, putting it in the water after opening.

"I can't go against a choice," Heero told me.

It was true. If it was Duo's decision to choose someone other than him, it would be disrespectful to not accept it. I didn't even know if I could say I would follow the advice I was giving him, but I didn't want to see Heero sinking further for not knowing how to react.

"You really can't, but maybe you could create new ones."

"He's with Zechs," Heero said. Every word had seemed to be imprisoned inside him until that moment. And the silence, our loss of words, mainly his, showed how much he was consumed with the idea of losing Duo to another person.

"Can you prove it?" I finally asked, to test him and to see if the fact was real.

"There's no need." He shrugged, not confirming anything, as I had already expected. Picking up his ramen, Heero finally joined me at the table, bringing his plate with him.

"I don't believe it." And I really didn't believe that Duo Maxwell was in a romantic relationship with Zechs Merquise, or that he was really emotionally involved with him.

"I didn't want to, either," he confessed, this time letting the soft tone in his voice show that he was not that strong, but he quickly added, "I don't want to talk about it anymore."

It was the end of our conversation. I didn't insist anymore as I already got to know from his side what had happened and that he really wasn't very well, but after all, who would be? I remembered the fight between him and Zechs, asking myself if Heero, deep down, didn't think that maybe avoiding a confrontation with the other could have been better, and thus could have kept Duo by his side until he could solve that problem. Perhaps, if he wasn't so impulsive, he could have won more time to revert the situation.

oOo

_Duo was passing by a corridor in __the direction of Zechs' office__, when Wufei warned me with a look. The American entered the other agent's office and, not long after, Heero went in the same way. It was like he was following his lover's steps and it worried us._

_I made a signal to Wufei and both of us went behind Heero, who had invaded the office and, when we approached, we didn't think twice before en__tering the place as we heard loud voices. _

"_You__'__re being paranoid, Heero! I can't even __do my work here__ without you breathing __down__ my neck!"_

"_And what kind of 'work' __could you__ have in here?" Heero, even angry, was keeping his voice __stable__. _

"_The subject that Duo and I have in common here is __none of your__ concern, Yuy." Merquise replied__,__ and it made Heero glare in his direction. _

_Wufei and I saw __how__ furious Heero stared at Zechs – his words affirming that his lover didn't have to explain himself to him__. This__ took Heero to the edge of his tolerance__,__ and __just__ when he was going to assault Merquise, we __got__ hold him before he even touched the blonde__. __Zechs__ didn't even __flinch__, remaining next to Duo, completely indifferent. _

_Duo seemed to be v__ery angry. His hands were __fists__ and he narrowed his eyes in Heero's direction, __disgust on his face, and__ he was barely looking like himself. _

"_You__'ve__ crossed the line, Heero__,__ and you__'__re going to pay for this."_

_We felt Heero tense for a second __and__ Duo left the office, __and Heero__ made a brusque movement for us to let him go. Certain that he wouldn't try and attack Zechs again, we freed him, and before he exited after the American, he didn't __miss__ his chance to threaten his disaffection. _

"_You__'__re not getting away with __this__."_

oOo

And Duo's words came true.

It was hard to know what Heero was thinking, but as much as those doubts hung in his head, he would have to reach the conclusion that nothing could change what he was and his way to face his problems. What he also couldn't understand was that Duo fell in love with him exactly for who he was and would hardly leave him for a person who was totally against his personality.

I finally left my thoughts and paid attention to what he was doing.

"What's this?" Raising an eyebrow, I saw him pouring some of a bottle's contains in his plate.

"Ramen with ketchup?" he answered, as if it was the most common thing in the world.

And that answer made me frown. _R__amen with ketchup? _It was so peculiar that it made me think about Duo's craziness immediately.

"Ramen with ketchup? I won't even ask where it came from," I said softly, watching him poke his food with the fork.

"I miss him," he confessed, and that struck me by surprise. He seemed too vulnerable at that moment and it scared me.

"I know, it's visible on your face," I said in sympathy, without knowing what else I could say in that situation.

"Shit," Heero cursed, and pushed the plate away from him.

-

**To be continued…**

* * *


	4. 4: Quatre R Winner

**Written by** Blanxe

**Beta Reader**: Jayden und Verwelkt

**Pairing:** 1x2

* * *

**Leave**

Quatre R. Winner

* * *

-

The more I thought about the consequences of that separation to our group, the more I pitied Duo. Maybe it wasn't explicit, but that visible stress of the end of his relationship with Heero affected us too, because, after all, we wished them well and seeing them suffering was bad for us. But Duo… He loved Heero more than anything in the world and I had no doubt that he was trying to be strong, to not worry us. But deep inside he must have been suffering just as much, or more than his ex-lover.

I had let time pass, gave him some space as Trowa told me to. If it were me, I would have gone to Duo as soon as I knew about what happened, but he convinced me that I would be smothering him when everything was too recent. So when Duo needed my support, he would seek me for sure. For some reason, I didn't think that the situation would work as Trowa thought. Knowing Duo as much as I did, he would wear his mask as he always did, and pretend that everything was fine if, like the snap of the fingers, he could make us forget about our worry. But Trowa didn't think so.

I didn't share his bothersome distrusts at all. My lover believed that Duo had changed and I hadn't noticed. That was absurd to hear. I _would_ have noticed if my best friend was different. From my point of view, what Trowa had noticed was the emotional abrasion between Duo and Heero, which he couldn't always hide since Heero made sure to torment him even inside our work place. I could agree with that, but to insinuate that my best friend was guilty of that separation was too much for my acceptance.

My opinion was that Duo bore everything he could. His feelings for Heero were immeasurable, but everything had a limit and the Japanese man must have imposed more demand on their relationship than Duo could bear. That's why I set a date with the American outside of work so we could talk and find out what really had driven him to make that drastic decision – besides, I wanted to make sure he was alright. I believed I had given him enough time to cope with things, so it wouldn't be too painful to ask the questions I wanted answers to.

We left the Preventer's headquarters and we went to a nightclub nearby. I found myself observing Duo's attitudes and actions until we found a table, and he seemed to be the same as always. His jokes, his smiles, the teasing… Everything was in its rightful place, but I wasn't buying that mask at all; I tried to approach him subtly when our drinks arrived.

"Duo, are you alright?"

I saw the bottle of beer stop halfway to his lips and look at me in utter confusion.

"What do you mean, Q? Do I look like I'm sick?"

'Sick'was something he didn't seem to be at all, at least not visibly.

"I mean, about the break up," I tried again, noticing how his eyes oscillated with an emotion that was totally unknown to me. "Are you okay?"

He smiled softly, something between conformism and consternation, and, after he sipped at his drink, he answered me. "It's over, there's nothing more to moan about, Q."

He made it all seem so simple, but I hadn't found the explanations I wanted yet.

"You loved him, Duo. What happened between the two of you for it to end like that?"

"I wasn't up to his standards, that's all," he answered me, diverting his gaze to the crowded dance floor.

I knew it! Heero caused that separation. It was his fault and Duo was still bitter about it. Trowa will have no choice but to surrender when I get home to tell him about what the Perfect Soldier had done to our friend.

"He doesn't deserve someone like you, Duo." I tried to support him, and, wanting to comfort him in some way, I put my hand above his. "Not after all the mistrusts about your honor."

It was impossible to not feel the soft tension that had suddenly invaded him since I was still caressing his hand. I saw him lick his lips and, still not facing me, say, "I tried my best, Q. I swear I did. But I couldn't."

That made me frown, though I wasn't sure if Duo could see it. I didn't know if he had understood what I tried to say before; maybe he was still locked on to his frustrations about giving so much to his lover, and not being treated like he deserved. I expected him to deny that Heero was right, that he was crazy to insinuate that he was having an _affair_ with Zechs Merquise, but that wasn't what happened. I tried another approach, still not losing the contact we had, granting me that instance of proximity with him.

"Where are you living?"

He sighed and shrugged. "In an apart-hotel nearby." He looked at me again and smiled, bringing me that comforting warmth that only he could give me with that gesture. "It's provisory."

He was spending unnecessary money, so I said, "Why haven't you told me? You could stay in my apartment - it has enough space and…"

He laughed and interrupted me.

"I know you would receive me with open arms, Blondie, but I don't want to be a burden. Besides, Zechs offered to share an apartment too so..."

This time, I was the one who didn't let him continue. Invaded by a growing unease, I asked brusquely, "Are you having an affair with Zechs?"

He was visibly without words and his emotions oscillated rapidly in his violet eyes, which were fixed on mine, making me realize my mistake. I saw surprise, apprehension, hurt, sadness and, at last, anger.

"It was Heero who sent you to erase that doubt?" he asked me, stealing the warmth from inside me when he pulled his hand out from under mine. "Or are you curious as well to know about my cheatings?"

I blinked a few times, looking like a fish out of the water when I tried – and failed – to say something. To be honest, I didn't expect a reaction like that from Duo due to a simple question. Of course I was curious to know what kind of relationship he was having with our former enemy – even more so after he had insinuated that he could have been living with the other Preventer; but to accuse me of being here on Heero's terms, however, was way off target. I cared for Duo even more than he could imagine and would never betray our friendship like that.

He seemed to interpret my lack of words wrong and shook his head negatively, incredulous and dissatisfied, as he searched for his bottle of beer and looked to the other side of the club, mumbling quietly, "You are all the same."

That hurt me a lot, but it was my fault. I was being so careful when I approached the subject, but I ended up failing in the end. He was shaken with his own decision, the separation, and I, insensitively, couldn't control myself and disappointed him.

"Forgive me, Duo," I begged, worried about what he must be thinking. "I'm not accusing you, but Heero made everyone think that there was something between you and Zechs."

"And so you believed him." Duo laughed bitterly, making my chest constrict. "Maybe I should really fuck him so everyone'd be right about it."

I held him by his shirt collar and pulled him toward me, forcing him to face me.

"Don't you ever say something like that again!" This time, _he_ was the one who seemed to be in a loss of words, facing me with a bewildered look on his face. Maybe I had that look too, since that kind of reaction didn't match with my always calm and complacent posture. But hearing him say something like that affected me too much, and I couldn't allow that kind of thought to roam inside his head. "You would be making Heero's words come true if you went and did something like that. Is that what you want?"

He stared at me for a long time, stared right into my eyes, and I felt affected once more, stronger than before, but I think he noticed; his smile was back and he said, sympathetically, "You're a good friend, Q."

Self-aware now, I let go of his shirt and sat back on my chair.

"Sometimes, I don't think so, you know?" I replied, scolding myself mentally for allowing this desire for something more than what he said before.

"You're so sensitive," he teased, pinching my cheek, making me forget about everything else and laugh.

"It's part of my charm." I shrugged, entering into his game easily.

"You're becoming cocky, Blondie," he said. He stood up and, after seeing my confused look asked, "Wanna dance?"

I denied him with a shake of my head and warned him, "You can go if you want, but our conversation is not over."

"Give me a break." He made a face and waved carelessly with his hand. He took off his jacket and put it on the back his chair and went to the dance floor while loosening his tie, leaving me with my thoughts as I watched him.

For some reason, Trowa's words came back to my mind as I saw him moving through the bodies on the dance floor. He was wrong. Duo was still the same, he hadn't changed at all. Maybe Trowa was thinking about him as the joker he was when we were terrorists, but if he didn't see that the teenager from that time had matured, I couldn't do anything about it. It only meant that he still didn't want to know Duo very well, or maybe some of his fears came back with this entire situation.

I shook my head, getting rid of that train of thought, finally sipped my drink, and waited for Duo to get tired of dancing and return to our table. Our conversation didn't come up again, though, because I knew – I saw that Duo was alright and that was all that mattered. I didn't even tell him about the calls Heero was receiving from Relena, afraid that maybe it would hurt him even more. Whatever Heero had to work out with that woman, he would have to do without involving Duo. My friend was standing up, burying his sorrows and maybe even the love of his life to start all over again. I was proud to see the man he was becoming and to be near him, even if only enough to call him my best friend.

I was home relatively late, but it was already foreseen – I was with Duo, after all. He was always nocturnal by nature and it was hard to drag him away from a club like the one we went to. The fact that we had to work the following day was enough to make us go home before the place was closed. But to be sure I didn't need to worry about Duo anymore made everything worth it, even if we got out of there by dawn.

When I entered my apartment, I put my things on the kitchen table and noticed a light trailing out from the bedroom. I was anxious to tell Trowa about the night and the conversation with Duo, so I was glad to see that he was waiting for me.

I hurried to the bedroom and smiled when I saw him divert his look from the TV program he was watching.

"The conversation was long," he said, as he picked up the remote that was on the bed, right next to his body.

I sat at the end of the bed, still unable to remove that smile from my lips, and started to talk while taking my shoes off.

"It wasn't as I expected, with all the details and such, but the important thing is that he's alright," I said, as I noticed one of his eyebrows rising.

"He's alright?" he asked, as if what I had just said was something abnormal.

"Yes. He is suffering inside, of course, but he is trying to move on, and that's great."

"Great for who?" he questioned and I, finally free from my shoes, looked at him utterly confused.

"What do you mean?"

He seemed skeptical when he noticed that I really had no idea of what he was talking about. If he was a little more malicious, he could have considered other things, but that didn't seem to be the case since he kept looking at me, and said, "Heero isn't alright."

I had forgotten that Trowa went to talk with Heero. I was so focused on meeting with Duo that I ignored the other side of the story, but I had an idea what my lover was going to say. It wasn't going to change my thoughts, though, so I shrugged and mocked, "He's just reaping what he planted."

Trowa didn't seem to be very pleased with my comment. He sat up very straight on the bed and criticized me with no reservations.

"You could at least be complacent with his suffering and not think that everything is fine or be happy because they broke up."

It was practically an accusation and it affected me in two different ways. One, my lover was using the feelings I had confided in him with the promise of being comprehended; the other was because I didn't want to admit that I wasn't a very good person and was relieved to see Duo finally free from the obsession he had for Heero.

"I'm not happy, Trowa," I affirmed, suppressing the anger that was building inside of me for being judged when everything was fine not long ago.

"No?" he questioned, confident, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

He was defying me to lie with just his stare, but I wouldn't. I had to understand him too; it was a delicate situation. But I wouldn't diminish anything on Heero's side just because he was feeling miserable now.

"I'm happy that Duo is fine, even after breaking up with Heero," I confessed. It was the truth, so I warned, "I'm not idiot, Trowa, and I know very well where this conversation is going."

"You do?" He was challenging me one more time. He really wanted to test my patience.

"Yes, and I'm not going to discuss this subject with you again," I told him, wanting to get off that topic. "Forget it. I just want my friend's happiness."

But he didn't give up showing how much he wanted me to also care about the Japanese man.

"Heero should have some of this 'compassion' of yours too."

I sighed and stood up, starting to strip from the clothes I wore during almost the whole day. He thought that I didn't like Heero for certain things, but he was mistaken. I cared a lot about him, but he was wrong and I didn't see any reason to comfort him.

"I feel for Heero, but he never gave the real value to what he had in his hands." I threw the dirty clothes into the basket of the bathroom connected to our bedroom, and opened the shower, speaking louder so Trowa could hear me. "Now that he lost, he wants to show how sorry he is. He made his bed – now he needs to lie in it."

When I got under the water, he appeared at the door, leaned on the jamb and said, "Heero isn't guilty about what happened."

"And you want me to believe that _how_?" I asked immediately, washing my body with the soap rapidly.

He just needed to say one name for me to understand.

"Zechs."

Trowa could be reserved and such with the others, but when he put something in his head, he would go to the very end with it. Heero and Duo's break up was on this term and I couldn't do anything to change his mind besides continue to express my opinion. Rinsing off my body, I turned off the shower and picked up a towel, speaking again after I started to dry myself.

"Look, I almost got in a fight with Duo because of this thing with Zechs. He isn't sleeping with him."

"You shouldn't believe in something you aren't sure of."

I wrapped the towel around my waist and when I was passing him, I kissed him chastely on the lips and then answered him as I returned to the bedroom.

"Duo assured me that I don't need anything to convince me of the contrary."

"Listen to me, Quatre," he said while I was dressing myself to sleep. "Duo is a great actor and we are being his captive audience."

"You're mistaken, Trowa." I looked at him firmly, assuring him of what I was thinking so the discussion would be over.

He stared at me, almost grim, in a mix of deception and resignation.

"I hope I am," he said as he came and embraced me. "I hope you're right and wouldn't have to hurt your pride later to admit you were wrong."

Deep inside, those words had an unbelievable weight, making me return the embrace strongly. I wasn't wrong. I couldn't be…

oOo

**To be continued…**

* * *

I would like to thank **Nananah, Niu, Cool, Faith1** and **XHeeroYuy2X** for the reviews.

* * *


	5. 5: Wufei Chang

Written by Blanxe

Beta Reader: Jayden und Verwelkt

* * *

**Leave**

Wufei Chang

* * *

-

I didn't know how I let myself to be dragged in by Barton that afternoon. Probably because I sympathized with the cause he was bringing up, yet it was a bit stupid to involve ourselves in something that didn't concern us at all.

The relationship between Yuy and Maxwell had been dissolved as millions of others' unions, so why in the hell did the reason why that stupid American chose to end his relationship matter? It didn't! But I couldn't make Barton see that. He was so obsessed with the idea that there was something that didn't match with the truth and, to me, the reality was that Maxwell, frivolous like he was, was burning his hormones in bed with Merquise.

So why complicate something that seemed so simple?

The worst problem was how much it affected Yuy. I confess that I was a bit alarmed with the way he was wasting himself with the end of the relationship. For those who thought that nothing could destroy the magnificent Perfect Soldier, there was the proof against it: Maxwell could.

It was what influenced me to follow Barton's fixation. If we found something that misrepresented the apparent reality, there could still be some kind of hope for those two to come back to good terms. Winner strongly contested my belief that Maxwell was a dishonorable infidel, and Barton supported his lover, but only because he suspected that something strange and uncommon was happening with the American.

And now here I was, on my _work _hour, when I should have been _working_, wasting my precious time trying to locate that onna who only brought us problems during the war. And what was the reason for all this? Because Barton was finding it suspicious that Yuy was receiving all those calls from the Vice-Minister.

Looking from another angle, the fact was really strange; after all, if we related the separation with the followed calls, we wouldn't have room for good thoughts. That woman never inspired anything really positive between those two, quite the contrary; Maxwell was retracted because of the connection she had with Yuy's image, though he made it unobvious so he wouldn't annoy his lover. He always tried to be as polite as possible with the girl and never retaliate. Yuy, in turn, sought to stay away from any meeting or incident that could associate his name with the Peacecrafts, in order to not cause Maxwell any unnecessary stress. It was like they understood each other very well, so I couldn't buy Winner's idea when he told me that there was some disagreement by the Japanese man's fault only. Yuy's reactions to the closeness of Maxwell and Merquise were completely understandable, given his position; I confess that if I was in his place, I wouldn't have been as tolerant as he had, so I accepted Yuy's right to show his dissatisfaction in Maxwell's insistence on doing something he didn't approve of as a legitimate excuse.

But the point was that the Vice-Minister had no close friendship with Yuy to be trying to make contact everyday – unless we missed some sordid parts of the story and that Yuy, besides having fooled Maxwell, had blinded us too, hiding very well any affair he could have had with that woman, something I doubted very much. As I said, Yuy could be cold and not know how to show his feeling as he should, but he would never cheat on Maxwell, especially with Relena Peacecraft.

So it was easy to deduce that there was something important behind those calls.

Considering the friendship that had grown between us after the wars, I was helping Barton, since he couldn't stay at the headquarters, due to an important case going on that needed investigation. The woman had a group of secretaries that made my job more difficult, but nothing that a drastic method of persuasion couldn't resolve.

I thought that by saying it was from Agent Yuy, it would have made her pick up the phone right away, but it had the opposite effect. The Vice-Minister must have been really distressed or too anxious to take the place Maxwell left and that possibility made my aversion towards her grow a bit.

I was drumming my fingers on the table, looking disinterestedly at my computer's clock, marking the long ten minutes I'd been waiting on the line, when her irritating voice came through my ears like a desperate banshee, calling for the name of whom she thought was on the phone.

"_Heero! Thank God you changed your mind and decided to hear me. I swear it's important. I don't want to take advantage of the situation or make everything even worse, but I really needed to talk to you..."_

I rolled my eyes, seeing how much that woman could be like Maxwell speaking that way, before I interrupted her.

"Enough, onna. It's Chang here."

"_Wufei?"_ It was clear, the disappointment in her voice. _"But they told me that Heero wanted to talk to me."_

"It was a trick to get the attention of the Vice-Minister," I boasted, and went straight to the point. "We acknowledge that you are chasing after Yuy after he broke up with Maxwell; Barton and I are interested in knowing why."

The line became mute, but I still could hear her breathing, a sign that she hadn't hung up the phone.

"_What I have to say only concerns Heero."_

She was going to seriously irritate me, I was sure. After all, it was a known fact that women didn't know how to keep secrets – and here she was withholding the information! It could only mean that she wanted to deal directly with Yuy, to show how sorry she was and, who knows, make him notice this and give her some credit. Psychology was never so wisely applied.

"In case you haven't noticed, Yuy has no interest in talking to you," I said, leaning back in my chair, and then I insinuated, wanting to use some of my own psychology in my favor, "but we are trying to understand the reason behind those insistent calls for a man who just came out of a relationship."

"_It's not what you think it is, Wufei,_" she told me, like she could read my mind.

"And what am I thinking?" I wanted to test her to see if there was any heavy conscience on her part.

"_That I'm after Duo's place_,"she just confirmed, making a sarcastic smile appear at the corner of my mouth.

"Enlighten me, then," I encouraged, hoping she wasn't planning on continuing that stupid game for much longer.

"_**It's **__about Duo, but I'm not telling you on the phone," _she said and I almost growled in frustration. Why was she being so mysterious?_ "I would prefer to talk to Heero, but he isn't going to answer my calls, so it's better that at least you and his friends know what's going on and pass on the information."_

That woman knew how to make suspense and leave the others curious, and I couldn't be indifferent to that.

"When and where?" I wanted to set the meeting at once, after all, the sooner, the better.

I heard the noise of paper being turned and I could see, mentally, the woman looking through her agenda full of commitments to find a date to meet us.

"_Next Monday, at five in the morning."_

"Are you crazy, onna?!" I chided, sitting straight in the chair. "That's not a suitable hour!"

"_It's the most flexible I've got, since I'll travel abroad the next hour on that same day," _she explained, but I bet that if it was a meeting with Yuy, she would arrange it for the next half hour.

"Great," I replied, since I had no choice if that was the best she could do. "Where?"

"_At the airport." _

My eyes grew wide. I was impressed with her audacity. What was she thinking? That we had her lifestyle?

"You have serious problems, onna," I protested, but I left the date set. "At five a.m. on Monday at the airport. If we weren't intrigued by this situation, you were going to sit and wait."

I recognized a soft smile by the tone she used in reply and was practically sure that she was doing all this on purpose.

"_I appreciate your acuteness, Wufei, but I ensure you it's important."_

"It better be." Having said that, I ended the call.

Annoying woman with no honor. Barton must have been right on his guessing or else I would have to strangle him. However, the Vice-Minister agreed to meet us, not wanting to deal just with Yuy, and that must mean that she was not up to something shady.

Or not.

To know what could be going on in the head of a woman was a suicide mission, mainly Peacecraft's, but her reluctance in saying what that situation, the situation that made her search for Yuy, was about to leave me a little worried.

What in the hell did Peacecraft have to tell us?

I decided spare myself from creating possibilities in my head and concentrated on what was pending on my desk. I'd neglected my work too much without even know if, in the end, it would be worth it. I sincerely hoped that it could bring some enlightenment that could help Yuy in the end.

Barton and I waited expectantly for that day. At four in the morning on a Monday, we deprived ourselves of a more extended sleep so we could be on time for our meeting at the airport with the Vice-Minister. We were waiting next to the boarding lounge and Barton looked at me cryptically when I unhappily checked on my watch for the third time, confirming the fifteen minutes of delay from the woman we were waiting for.

Where was the damned punctuality when she agreed to a commitment? She still was the same egocentric who would never win my respect.

Barton didn't seem to mind the Peacecraft's lapse and when, five minutes later, she entered the lounge, searching for us with her eyes, he got away from the pilaster he was leaning and walked directly to her. She smiled cordially while we approached, like it wasn't five a.m. and her delay meant nothing, but I didn't miss the chance to make her apologize for leaving us waiting.

"Good morning, guys," she greeted us with a smile on her lips – which were covered with the usual pink lipstick.

"For someone who doesn't honor their hours, wishing a good morning without apologizing is something shameful." I said, seeing her lose her annoying overjoyed expression and frown at me.

"I had some small setbacks. I'm sorry I couldn't arrive on time," she replied, forcedly, but I resented nothing; I was momentarily satisfied for making her apologize.

Barton indicated with his hands for us to go to a café nearby and, politely, pulled the chair out for her to sit in. When we were all accommodated, Barton inquired, showing that he didn't want to waste anymore time and what interested us, "What do you know about Duo?"

I – and Barton as well – noticed the slightly tense posture the Vice-Minister assumed, hesitating in starting to tell us the reason why she was chasing after Yuy those last days. I, on the other hand, was with no humor to stand the beginning of the feminine melodramatic acting.

"Onna, spare us from your unnecessary reflections and go straight to the point. No one here has time to waste."

She glared daggers at me with her blue eyes and explained, "I'm just trying to find a mild way to tell what I know."

"Whatever it is, Relena, you don't need to be worried about _how_ to say it," Barton advised, acting more comprehensive that I'll ever be with that woman. "We need to know why you are trying so hard to talk to Heero."

She sighed and I had to keep a grip on my exasperation so I wouldn't make another remark about the facets she insisted in doing, given the conversation we were trying to make, there was an anguished weight that should not exist.

"You need to tell Heero that he has to separate Duo from my brother."

If she wasn't a woman, I would stand up and punch her. Why not tell what was going on already instead of going on with useless details? Barton didn't let me make any other remark, but certainly sensed my stress was growing to unbelievable heights, as he asked her quickly, "It's not like there's a way of doing it, since Duo is an independent adult and now has broken up with Heero. Why does he need to be separated from Zechs?"

She looked nervously from me to him and, intrigued, I raised an eyebrow. It was hard to deny that the woman was fearful of what she was going to tell us; suddenly, I realized that she wasn't hesitating for nothing, but because she was afraid of our reaction.

"Zechs is influencing Duo, helping him to destroy himself, and that was what made him break up with Heero."

"Onna, you should work in sensationalistic shows. Tell us what's going on with Maxwell already!"

"Chemical dependency," she confessed, looking away from us in a demonstration of shame.

Mine and Barton's reactions were similar. Our eyes grew wide, disbelief and confusion hitting us at once. Peacecraft's accusation was too absurd for us to believe in her words. The first hypothesis that ran through my head was that this selfish woman was trying to implement a hoax, destroying the credibility Maxwell had with us, his friends, and professionally as well, because if this kind of thing was heard by the Commander, it would finish his career with Preventers. At that point, I was seriously thinking of reconsidering my beliefs about not assaulting the feminine kind.

"Are you nuts, Peacecraft?" I shouted, hitting my fists on the table and bringing the attention of the few clients that were seated on the tables next to ours. "What kind of scheme are you planning to denigrate Maxwell's image?"

Barton touched my shoulder and I saw in his eyes a mute request for me to calm down, but honestly I doubted I could, having that dishonorable woman in front of me, telling absurd lies about that stupid American that, despite everything, was a man who I respected.

"It's the truth, there's no scheme!" she answered, angered, certainly because she was being discredited. "If you choose to ignore what I say, thinking I'm lying, I pity Duo for having friends like yourselves!"

She had the decency to stand up, as if she was too offended to keep providing us explanations, but Barton stopped her.

"We are friends enough to doubt your words, Relena. What proof do you have?"

She retracted when she heard Barton's defense in our favor, and still standing, turned around to stare at us again.

"I know that I don't have your trust, but this time you'll have to believe my words. I would have no reason to ask you to keep him away from Zechs if I just wanted to destroy him in public."

"Wise words, Vice-Minister, but not enough for us to discredit Maxwell's conduct."

"So do what you do the best: investigate, but before it destroys him and Heero as well."

The woman simply gave us her back and walked away, leaving us a bit lost in our thoughts. The damned onna had confused us and had us questioning if it was really possible that Maxwell was weak enough to turn into an addict of something so illusory and destructive.

If the accusations were really true...why would he need to sink so low, then?

It was definitely nothing like Maxwell. He was no example of sanity, but he wasn't a fool, even less naïve - he wouldn't let himself be manipulated by someone like Merquise, even if the way they had become friends so fast could tell otherwise.

What she said was unacceptable, but it shook our beliefs.

"Next step, Barton?"

"Let's go to the headquarters."

Barton would not confront Maxwell with the story told by the Vice-Minister. He wouldn't cause a commotion if he didn't have proof of what had just been said to us. As the intelligent man he was, Barton decided on our way to Preventers Headquarters that later we would visit the place where the stupid American was living. Incredibly, he kept including me in his search for answers. I didn't mind, as now I wanted confirmation that the vile woman was wrong, and as soon as I could, I would put her in her place.

We decided to not say anything about the meeting that happened this morning. Yuy and Maxwell hadn't even noticed how united we were and Barton was intelligent enough to tell a white lie to Winner about his departure earlier. The Arabian was a devoted friend to Maxwell and I doubt very much that he would keep that mouth of his shut, and wouldn't try to find answers from the very source, being anxious as we were. Winner sometimes irritated me as well, with that politically correct and 'protector' way, usually more inclined towards Maxwell.

Barton got the address of Maxwell's apart-hotel, where he is being hosted since he left Yuy. He entered into the registration system of the Preventers and, with luck, there was already an actualization on Maxwell's record. Nothing too difficult. The worst part would be to enter the apart-hotel without being suspicious and above all, do our search without Maxwell knowing.

We acted carefully, leaving the headquarters before the expedient was over, with the excuse to investigate a possible case – something that wasn't so far from reality – and we went hurriedly to the address that Barton had gotten from the system. We confirmed that Maxwell was on the field with Merquise and it gave us more time to get what we needed to conclude our intentions.

The place Maxwell chose to live at after breaking up with Yuy was nothing I would call modest, even less than something that could be compared to the lifestyle he had with the Japanese man. He must have had good savings to be able to pay for an apartment in the building. Ignoring the fact that, even if he had so much money to waste, Maxwell was not the kind of person who liked extravagances. It was completely contrary to his personality.

Where the fuck was Maxwell's head, after all?

We had no idea what we would discover soon. We passed the security made by the place's warder, who was too entertained talking with three of the residents, and we quietly climbed the stairs. There were few floors, so we quickly reached our destination. Neither Barton nor I let it show, but we were anxious and nervous because of what we were going to do - invade and search a friend's apartment, without his permission. But, deep inside, we knew those uncomfortable feelings were connected with the fear to prove and confirm the suspicion that Maxwell wasn't as strong as we thought.

I used a decoding system on the panel next to the apartment's door, and after a couple of seconds, the _click _coming from the lock indicated that we had free access to the apartment. Barton entered first and I followed him, almost swearing when I saw the magnificence of the first room we saw. Barton closed the door behind us and even without seeing his semblance, I knew by his tone of voice that Barton was as impressed as I was.

"Not in a million years would Duo have the money to pay for this place!"

We paid attention to the top-of-the-line furniture, to the expensive and elegant decoration that surrounded the room in variations of black and white.

"Let's find out in what Maxwell is involved in," I encouraged, as I began to search.

We went separate ways, each of us in a room. Barton started with the bathroom and I with the bedroom. We were careful as we searched through Maxwell's belongings, and put them back in exactly the same place so he wouldn't be suspicious about someone invading his apartment and looking for something. Frustratingly, in every new place we explored, we found nothing. I started to curse that Peacecraft with every bad word I knew. Thanks to her, we were making a useless search.

Trowa entered the bedroom with an expression that told me had found nothing.

"Did you have any luck finding anything?" he asked me, while I shut the closet's drawers.

"I didn't find _anything_," I answered, annoyed. "That onna is going to hear me out as soon as we get out of here."

"We found no indication that Relena was..."

The noise of the front door made Barton shut his mouth immediately and we both took apprehensive postures. Voices resounded through the apartment and one of them made our eyes grow wide in recognition.

Maxwell had arrived.

He was already in the apartment, proving that we miscalculated his time of arrival. There was no way to get out of there.

We searched for a way to not get caught in the act, looking around the bedroom and, as I checked the closet earlier as a convenient hideout, I nodded on its direction for Barton and he pointed to the heavy curtains. Both of us acted carefully so as to not make any kind of noise while we went to our precarious hideouts. Barton lost himself effectively behind the curtains, while I squeezed myself inside the closet and closed the sliding door.

We were unquestionably vulnerable in our positions. If Maxwell chose to pick up some clothes or open the window, we would be found. That would be one of the most embarrassing situations in my life – or so I thought, until something proved me wrong.

Maxwell entered the bedroom and a step behind him I saw no one but Merquise. Through the small hole between the closet's doors I could see them both.

"I have what you asked me for," Merquise said, his voice calm as ever. "Do you want it now or later?"

Maxwell demonstrated anxiety as he answered, "Now."

I saw Merquise take something out of his pocket and hand it to Maxwell, and I gritted my teeth, consumed with anger and the need to use all of my willpower to not get out of where I was, and shake that idiot until I shook some sense into that empty head of his. That thing was a drug and Merquise was offering it to him with no inhibitions.

That damned Peacecraft was right!

It seemed to be a situation that both of them were used to, because Maxwell accepted that shit and, to make my stress even worst, it was Merquise who calmly prepared everything, sat beside him on the bed, and injected that trash in his arm carefully, seeming to be very grateful with the satisfaction he saw on the American's face.

_Stupid, dumb, idiot American! _

I was shocked. Everything was confirmed in the worst way possible when Maxwell passively accepted Merquise's advance; Merquise kissed him on the mouth slowly, as if he was enjoying every movement of his lips.

It was disgusting. That imbecile was really with Merquise and must have been with him since he still had a relationship with Yuy, because the way they acted with each other…was too intimate and complacent. It was… disappointing.

I made a disgusted face for being able to see a scene like that. Maxwell was soon naked on the bed, with Merquise buried inside him, moving in and out of his body and making him moan in a way I really preferred to have not heard.

I was witness to the act with the most intense loathing, wishing that they were done with it already, so Barton and I could get away from that place immediately, but Merquise didn't seem to get tired and when it finally happened, I was almost screaming for them to stop.

Maxwell was out after having his peak with Merquise and he, after getting out of the American's body, laid by his side. It took a little longer to let the exhaustion get him as he stayed awake for a few minutes to appreciate Maxwell's sleeping face.

Barton and I waited a few more minutes so we could be sure that we wouldn't get caught in our escape, and then we left our hideouts after that entire episode. We didn't look into each other's eyes until we got away from the apartment, but as soon as we got in the car, the only thing I couldn't hold back was my anger.

"Maxwell is a wretch with no honor who should be dead for what he's doing!"

"Calm down, Wufei."

"Didn't you see what he had done?" I asked, seeing him still staring at me sorely. "The onna was right! And Yuy is wasting himself because of this scum!"

"I was behind a curtain. Other than the moans, I know nothing. I was assuming you could enlighten me with something else."

"Like what, Barton? That Maxwell could have had a better performance and could have extended his and Merquise's pleasure? Please!"

"Was that everything that happened?"

I looked at him angrier than I was before, since it seemed that Barton hadn't seen anything from that shameful spectacle Maxwell gave us – and maybe, he was lucky for that.

"He drugged himself! The wretch even let Merquise inject the drug in him and after... after... Ah! You heard what happened after!"

Barton became contemplative and that annoyed me even more. What irritated me the most was to stay _thinking_ when you should be _acting_. And that was exactly what I wanted - to act and fast.

"We have to talk to Yuy immediately," I said determinedly, but Barton didn't seem to agree with me.

"If he gets a confirmation of his suspicions, he will kill them both," Barton objected.

"And I swear that he can count on me for help," I replied immediately.

"I think there's still something behind it and we won't bother Heero with it until we reach the bottom of this situation," Barton insisted. "But we'll discuss this on our way back."

I looked at him, skeptically, and in a sarcastic tone, I said, "You know what your problem is? You think too much!"

"I do. And that's why we are here."

I grunted, even more frustrated, while Barton started the car.

oOo

**To be continued…**

* * *

I would like to thank **camillian, Faith1,** **It's Raining Snow** and **Niu ** for the reviews!


End file.
